


废弃脑洞

by Blowwater_company



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, 双姜, 旼白, 罐虎, 虎受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: ~自言自语自留地~放置部分脑洞的废置空间
Relationships: Bottom!Baekho - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 废弃脑洞(一)

**Author's Note:**

> 《同途，殊归》的原思路，打算给自己留个纪念，于是乎不要脸的写了下来。

原文思路本来是一个红玫瑰白玫瑰、全员单箭头、极度狗血的故事。

箭头方向：金钟炫→黄旼炫→姜东昊→姜丹尼尔→金钟炫

原思路还是黄旼炫单恋姜东昊，姜东昊单恋姜丹尼尔

姜丹尼尔喜欢的是金钟炫，他对姜东昊只有朋友的感情，但是害怕伤害他，就一直拖着没有拒绝姜东昊。

金钟炫是明恋黄旼炫，黄旼炫知道，也曾拒绝过。可是金钟炫没有放弃，一直以朋友的身份留在黄旼炫身边。

黄旼炫喜欢姜东昊，但是一直不敢表白，他不知道姜东昊是否能接受他，万一被拒绝了，到时候会连朋友都做不了。但他对金钟炫有那种友达以上，恋人未满的心情，所以即使后来金钟炫陪在他身边也没有再明确拒绝。

姜东昊是唯一一个什么都不知道的人。他不知道黄旼炫和金钟炫之间的感情纠葛，也不知道姜丹喜欢的人是谁。他只是全心全意得喜欢姜丹尼尔。

单箭头是怎么被打破的呢？

姜东昊无意间撞见姜丹和金钟炫两人在宿舍里滚床单，才知道他们两个保持这样的肉体关系已经有一段时间。

一开始是金钟炫真的太寂寞了，姜丹尼尔陪他散心喝闷酒。没想到醉了之后两人非本意的滚了床单，后来两人也没有断绝这样的关系，就一直保持了下去。

对于姜丹尼尔来说，虽然无法获得喜欢的人的心，能获得身体也好。对于金钟炫来说，利用了姜丹的感情是他不对，他多少有点想伤害自己然后报复黄旼炫。

姜东昊很震惊，一直一无所知的他才知道所有事实的真相。后来他几番纠结，终究是放下了姜丹尼尔，喜欢一个人喜欢到丧失了自我，他已经承受不来，于是乎出走济州岛。双姜GG。

金钟炫在姜东昊走了之后彻底甩了姜丹尼尔。姜东昊对于他来说，是从小一起长大的朋友。但毕竟感情这事情，很难说明白，所以他用行动表示，彻底让姜丹尼尔死心。丹炫GG。

黄旼炫不知道姜东昊发生了什么事，追到了济州岛。本来打算告白的，被姜东昊拒绝了。姜东昊没有和黄旼炫说过一句关于那天他见到的事情，表示只想和他做朋友，也叫他珍惜金钟炫。旼白GG。

黄旼炫失魂落魄地回到了首尔，见到了金钟炫。金钟炫以为他知道了什么，还想和他解释，没想到黄旼炫答应了和他在一起。姜东昊在之后打电话给他， 表示那天之后的事情他没有和任何人说，只希望金钟炫好好珍惜自己，伤害自己并不会获得不爱你的人的心。

最后，你以为黄豆该HE了吧？

抱歉，并没有。

黄旼炫和金钟炫是在一起了，但是黄旼炫的心依然不在金钟炫身上。一年以后，金钟炫和黄旼炫分手，因为他已经想清楚了，勉强是没有好结果的。黄豆GG。

以上，这个废弃脑洞就是个全员单箭头，然后全员BE的故事。

有没有很狗血啊哈哈哈哈哈哈(赶紧逃。


	2. 废弃脑洞(二)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞起源是一首歌，以及网易云里的一句评论。
> 
> 歌名是Daft Punk - Something about us。
> 
> 诚挚建议各位听一下~更有代入感。

白虎是机器人。赖冠霖是人类，白虎的研发者。

白虎是全能机器人。自白虎诞生以来，赖冠霖的生活起居都由白虎来照顾的。

虽然白虎很聪明，但是他没有任何情感装置，除了外表和人一致，其他的就是一套冷冰冰的机械装置。

后来有一天，赖冠霖小心翼翼又带有期待地给了白虎一个有点古旧的芯片。

当时的白虎仅仅只会看懂赖冠霖的表情，但完全不知道是什么意思。他不知道那芯片是什么，但是看赖冠霖那么期待的表情，不疑有他就装在了自己的身上。

装芯片的位置在左胸偏上的位置，和人类心脏的位置相似。

装了芯片之后，白虎才知道那是一套情感系统装置，也是白虎第一次装上了情感装置。

之后白虎学会了喜怒哀乐。刚开始还是会闹不少笑话，后来他跟着赖冠霖不断学习人类的情感表达，慢慢积累了不少“学习资料”。

白虎在学习利用芯片里的情感装置的过程中，芯片和机体又自体编程出了一套新的情感装置。

因为这套新的情感装置，白虎爱上了赖冠霖。

但白虎其实并不懂什么是爱，因为赖冠霖一直没有更新过原情感装置系统，也不知道新情感装置系统的存在。

白虎一度以为这套新的装置是病毒或者Bug，一直想拔除。后来赖冠霖在机缘巧合下发现了白虎的异常，他制止了白虎，并且知道了白虎的心意。

后来他们两个确实在一起了。无视了世间对他们的指责和唾骂，两人相守到赖冠霖寿终正寝。

之后白虎在收拾赖冠霖的遗物的时候，才知道了那个老旧芯片的由来。

那个芯片，是赖冠霖的导师，姜东昊写出来的情感装置。这个芯片是姜东昊送给赖冠霖的生日礼物。

不过由于意外，姜东昊伤重不治身亡。赖冠霖还未来得及表白就听到了姜东昊的死讯。

赖冠霖出于思念姜东昊，于是乎就研发出白虎。赖冠霖到生命的终结时都还在想，他究竟是不是爱着白虎。虽然一直迷惑着，他也没有把自己真实的想法告诉白虎，但他们确实是相守到老。

可是当时的白虎已经有了相当数量的情感资料，他不忍心把芯片和那些过往的回忆从身上拔除掉，因为他爱赖冠霖。

后来白虎利用赖冠霖以前留下来的研发资料，制造出和赖冠霖一摸一样的机器人，然后复制了同样的情感装置系统给这个新的机器人。

最后这两个机器人，相爱相守到永久。

故事就到这里就结束了。

===========附上歌词============  
It might not be the right time

I might not be the right one

But there's something about us I want to say

Cause there's something between us anyway

I might not be the right one

It might not be the right time

But there's something about us I've got to do

Some kind of secret I will share with you

I need you more than anything in my life

I want you more than anything in my life

I'll miss you more than anyone in my life

I love you more than anyone in my life


End file.
